The Forgotten Son
by DG919
Summary: In a world on the edge it takes special circumstances to call forth the power to save the world. M for adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Life

The light of a lantern shines through a cracked window in an abandoned house on the snow covered outskirts of Atlas as the sun's light disappears. The current residents sat in the empty living room the lantern on a small rock.

"Come on hunny just a few more pushes."

The man kneels in front of his wife.

"I can see it's head, just one more push."

The wife grunts and cries a she gives the final push.

"It's a boy, he's beautiful."

"Why… why isn't he crying?"

The wife asks half consciously.

"He's not getting air there's no pulse."

"D… do… some...th…"

The wife passes out as the man digs through his bag looking for something. He pulled out vile of shock dust before uncapping it and putting some on his finger tips. He puts his finger tips on the baby's chest and activates the dust. A few seconds later the baby starts to cry.

"Hunny look, hunny… no… please wake up."

Holding the baby with one arm he shakes his wife with the other. He checks her pulse to find it gone.

"No… No!"

he sets the baby down and picks up the vile of dust. As he attempts to put the dust on his hands he fumbles the vile and spills the contents of the jar. He looked up at his wife and back at his newborn son. The light dimmed. Then flickered and went out. A beowulf howl could be heard and a group of red eyes moved through the shadows.

10 years later

"Now, as much as I would like to have my daughter's personal assistant to be a girl, you are the only one young enough and trained in the way of being a butler that I have at my disposal," Mr. Schnee took a breath, "I promised your father as his dying wish that I would raise you to be a proper man but so help me if you even think about…"

"Sir he is only ten, I don't think he even thinks about girls that way."

"You are right, now then. Nero I official place you as my daughter's personal assistant, don't let me down."

"I won't sir."

Nero said standing even straighter. Nero was of average height for a ten year old, with black hair as dark as the night. His eyes were of a sharp gray. Almost black but not quite.

"Okay then, Weiss please come out here."

The large door opened as Weiss Schnee walked into the hallway to join them.

"Yes father?"

"This is your new assistant his name is Nero, he will help you from today forward."

She looked Nero over as if he was a dog at a dog show.

"I've seen you around here before. You caught me when I tripped coming down the stairs yesterday," she said quietly with a slight blush,"Thank you, now if you will come with me I would like to introduce you to my big sister Winter."

Weiss smiled as she strode away with Nero close behind.

7 years later

Swords clashed as two swordsmen fight. One's movements are vary ruthless, and the others rhythmical. Their swords clashed as the moved back and forth. Finally one of them slipped up and the other swept in for the kill. The now defeated swordsmen sat on the ground as the other approached.

"Weiss watch your movements you keep dropping your right foot back to far leaving you open."

Nero said removing his mask and extending his hand.

"Maybe if you weren't faster and stronger than me I wouldn't make mistakes."

She added grabbing his hand and instead of pulling herself up she pulled him down and pinned him.

"Now I have to keep my guard up even after I win."

Nero said with a grin laying on the ground

"Or maybe you want me on top of you?"

Weiss said with a grin leaning towards him.

"Not really the place for that wouldn't you agree Weiss?"

A voice came from the entrance of the gym causing both Nero and Weiss to jump up.

"Winter, we were just training, I was showing Weiss how to deal with a ahh… that's right a stronger opponent."

Nero said with a grin.

"Nero, you know this isn't the first time I've caught you up to something other than your daily duties with my sister."

Weiss blushed and looked away as Nero stepped forward.

"Winter, I've told you what you walked in on was a si…"

Nero was cut off.

"Was you seducing my sister into doing naughty activates?"

"Winter, you can talk, and pardon my language, shit about me. But get me straight don't you ever talk poorly about your sister in front of me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be who I am today."

Weiss stood close behind Nero as if he was a shield, there to hide her from embarrassment, fear, and her sister. But now she stepped out and addressed her sister directly.

"Winter, just because i found someone other than a suiter picked for me by dad doesn't me you can pick on me for liking someone!"

And to punctuate her point, she turned around and pulled Nero into a kiss. Seeing as he was quite a bit taller than her she was more pulling him down to her.

"Wow Sister I didn't think you had it in you to defy our father. But don't worry I won't tell him. I wouldn't want to cause your boy toy to be thrown out, now would I? To be honest I have been seeing someone who Dad wouldn't accept of now, for almost a year. So have some fun," She then looked Nero in the eyes, "But if you don't use protection and you get her pregnant I will kill you."

At that Weiss turned as red as a tomato as she buried her face into Nero's chest. Winter walked out of the gym staring down Nero so that he would understand she wasn't joking. But all he could think about was other things causing him to turn a slight shade of red. He then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered about the day I was assigned to be you assistant. If Klein didn't stop your dad he was about to give me the same talk except if in his version if I even thought about you in that way he would've killed me."

Weiss just stood there and blushed as Nero bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, now you go take a shower and I will make you lunch, m'lady."

Nero gestured as if he was tipping a hat.

"That sounds nice." Weiss said walking off to the shower room.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys and gals, guess who is back. And with a brand new story, so please leave me a review on how I did and if you want me to continue Welcome To Remnant or this story. Hope you have a great week. And leave commission for one shots of your choice and I will write them. Free of charge.

RDE

Schedule

Forgotten Son- Every other Wednesday

Love you all, see you next week...


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Nero walked up to the door of Jacques Schnee's study. He raised his hand and hesitated before knocking.

"Sir, may I come in?"

Nero stood in silence for a second before the response came.

"Yes, Nero please enter."

He opened the door slowly and entered he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Sir, Weiss sent me to ask for permission to accompany her to Beacon and to continue being her assistant."

"That's a simple request, but I can't make that decision," Jacques typed a few words and activated his com link,"But he can."

A man wearing glasses with white hair appears on the screen.

"Hello Ozpin, I have a….," Jacques paused then looked at him,"request."

"Go ahead."

Ozpin gestured with his hand.

"My daughter's assistant would like you to give him housing at Beacon so he can continue his role as her assistant."

"As much as I would like to do that, I am sorry to say that only students are allowed housing."

"Then what can you do?"

"Well, has he attended any combat schools?"

"The same as Weiss, top marks too."

"Then I can give him an interview, and if he passes, he can attend the school as a student. Which means he may continue being her assistant but must also be put on a team, and keep up with school work. Now comes the important question. If you can get him here in two days I can interview him and if I approve, he can attend initiation."

"He will be there tomorrow, along with Weiss. Goodbye Ozpin."

The monitor shut off.

"My personal airship is on stand-by. Pack your things and get to Vale. You have one chance. If you don't get in you will return here and help Klein. Good Luck."

"Thank you Sir. I won't let you down."

Nero shook Jacques's hand and walked out of the study. After closing the door he took off running down the halls. He stopped in front of a Weiss's room. He composed himself before entering.

"Weiss get your stuff…"

He stopped talking. His entire face went flush red. Before him stood Weiss Schnee his secret girlfriend, in the buff. He ducked just in time to dodge the pillow she threw at his head. Despite dating for three months they still hadn't gotten any further than kissing. All he could do was close his eyes and walk out of the room. As he started to leave, when Weiss spoke.

"I didn't say leave."

This stopped him in place.

' _Wait, she wants me to stay. No. What if we get caught? Or worse…...'_

He stepped back and closed the door. He walked forward with his eyes still closed and sat on the edge of Weiss's bed. He heard her walk over and stop in front of him. She held his hands and raised them. All he could feel was her smooth skin in the palms of his hands.

"Open your eyes."

Weiss said softly.

He opened his eyes to find that she had placed his hands on her chest. The skin there was the softest skin he had ever felt.

"Weiss, we can't… not right… they're so soft."

He just sat there mesmerized by her pale white skin. As he started to move his hands he rubbed the now hard nubs that topped each mountain of flesh. This stimulus caused Weiss to let out a low whimper of pleasure. He almost stopped moving but that whimper egged him on. He continued to roam and massage her mounds of flesh, every few seconds he would lean in and give her a light kiss. He stood up and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, he walked towards her pushing her back until she was against the wall.

"We should stop."

Nero said, inbetween kisses. But he didn't stop his assault on her lips and breasts. Weiss broke off the kiss and looked into Nero's eyes.

"Do you really want to stop?"

She asked him. His eyes looked down and then back up to meet hers.

"Do you? If you're not comfortable we can. It's up to you."

He removed his hands from her chest

She looked into his eyes and contemplated stopping or going further. After a few seconds she nodded. He stepped back and let her walk over to her dresser. She put on a pair of underwear and a bra before walking to her closet and finished getting dressed. Nero was snapped out of thought when she said something.

"When you came in here you were going to say something, what was it?"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"We're leaving for beacon today., I am going to be a student."

She looked at him surprised and then ran up and hugged him.

"Nero, that's amazing. Hurry up and help me get packed. I want to leave as soon as possible."

All Nero did was smile and help her pack after helping her get ready he ran to the servants quarters and grabbed all his stuff.

"Where are you going in a hurry?"

Klein asked.

"I'm leaving for Beacon with Weiss today," Nero said as he ran towards the door, he paused,"Thank you Klein. What you have taught me in the past eleven year has made me a proper gentleman. I will see you again soon my friend."

With that Nero ran out of the room heading for airship landing pad in the back yard.

"I hope to see you again too friend. Good luck."

Klein whispered as Nero disappeared from sight.

4 hours later

Nero looked out the window as the sun set Weiss and him were another twelve hours away from Vale and they were alone. After the events of earlier, they chose to just cuddle in the onboard bed for the duration of the flight. Weiss had fallen asleep about an hour into the flight, this caused Nero to just lay there motionless and unable to sleep. His thoughts were plagued with fear that Weiss's father would never accept him, that he would have to leave if they were ever found out. Nero was pulled from his mind by sounds coming from the girl next to him.

"Nero."

Weiss said holding out here arms as a way of telling him to lay down and hold her. Nero smiled and pulled Weiss closer.

"Whats wrong, are you cold?"

He feels her nod into his shoulder as she pulled him in closer. By the time they fell asleep they were so close it looked like there was only one person in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

The room Nero currently sat in was dark. A single light hung above the table. He was nervous, more nervous than ever. The door to his left clicked open and in walked in two people. One of them was the man from the video call the other day, the other however he didn't recognize. She was of average high, with long blonde hair, and had a riding crop and a scroll tablet. They both sat down across the table from Nero. The man just sat there drinking his coffee, as the woman began to speak.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Goodwitch. I will be the one administering your interview today."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nero."

He stuck out his hand but was meet by cold air. He retracted his hand and sat silently.

"Your file says you attended Atlas Academy, with top marks, how would you describe your time at the academy?"

"Interesting, up to the point I rarely left the Schnee mansion. Other than that it taught me how to fight and protect myself."

"Okay, it doesn't have a specific weapon type down what exactly do you use?'

"I was trained to use many different weapons during my time at Atlas Academy. Mainly because Weiss used me as a training partner. But what I am most proficient with is my dual knives, my Datio and Shoto swords, and my pistol. Oh, and my ten rope darts."

"Ten, why would you need ten rope darts?"

"One for each finger, I use them to enhance my semblance."

"And what may I add is your semblance?"

"Electricity, I channel it though my hands and use it to shock and disable my targets. Down side is it must be direct contact. That's where the rope darts come in. Using their steel rope and steel tips I can attach them to enemies by throwing them and then shock from a distance."

Finally the man spoke.

"Now isn't that interesting. May I ask how you can across your semblance?"

"That… is a long story. I remember using it the first time years ago. I was twelve, I was with Weiss in a clothing store in Atlas. Her father told her to go try on a dress. As she entered the dressing room he got a call and went outside. I was left alone by the dressing rooms. I heard a scream. It was Weiss," Nero started to go a little pale,"I ran around the corner to see a man, he was dirty, and smelled like liquor. He was… he was forcing himself onto her. He ripped at the dress. I got so angry. I ran and kicked him off of her. I wasn't strong enough. He grabbed me by the throat. I… I couldn't breathe, I was scared. I felt a tingling in my arms. It stung. I reached up and grabbed his arms," Nero stared at the table."I… I killed him. I didn't know what I was doing. I just held his arms as he twitched on the ground. I finally let go when Jacques pulled me off him. I can still hear his voice. 'It's okay Weiss. It's okay. You're okay.' But it wasn't. I was a killer. I killed a man. It may of been in self-defense or in fear, or to protect Weiss," Nero looked down at his hands,"But I killed him. That image, the convulsions, the sounds he made, they still haunt my dreams. And that will never change. Since that day, I have learned to control my power. To put it to good use. That is how I found my semblance."

Nero looked back up at Ozpin. Ozpin sat there looking at him.

"That is all Glynda. We have our final student for this new class."

Ozpin smiled at Nero.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

**Authors note**

Guess who is back

Thank you all for reading my story, and please leave a review. Any critiques help.

Till next week,

RDE


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

Nero could hear the spring locks disengage in the device he stood on. Within a second he was soaring through the air. As he descended through the trees he latched the rope darts from each hand into two trees. It worked in slowing him down enough that after rolling on contact with the ground, he was able to stand up and start running.

"Scout 1,2, and 3 launch. Helmet activate."

Three triangular shaped drones launched from his left arm and a helmet expanded and encased his head.

"Scout 1, give me a top down of my location. Keep eyes on me. Scout 2, look for any movement of grimm or other students. Scout 3, find the relic site."

The three drones scatter, with one staying about three hundred meters above him following his every move. He continues to run through the woods. In hope that he would find Weiss. His attention was drawn to a ping on his HUD that read, Weiss Schnee found 200 meters south east. He turned slightly to the left and kept running. The nav marker kept slightly moving. Finally he found her.

"Miss me?" Nero said picking a surprised Weiss up in his arms.

"Lord Oum, Nero. You scared me."

Nero's helmet retracted revealing his face.

"I found you, didn't I?"

Leaning in he kissed her.

"Weiss, come back!"

His eyes shoot open when he heard someone shout out for Weiss.

"You already found a partner." Nero looked down in despair.

"I'm sorry I tried to find you Nero, but I just bumped into her." said Weiss as she frowned.

"Weiss, don't worry. Go back to her. She needs a partner. I will still be a student on campus, now won't I?"

Nero smiled and gave her one last kiss.

"Now if you excuse me I need to find a partner."

Nero ran back into the forest searching. Another ping. This time it read, possible relic site found 250 meters east. He smiled and headed in its direction. When he made it, he ordered all three drones to return. They all flew down and reattached themselves to his arm. He sat down on the steps and waited. He retracted his helmet and pulled out a granola bar. After waiting for twenty minutes, he heard the bushes rustle and a voice.

"Of course. A fucking forest. Like I will find anyone or anything out here. For all I know, I'm the last one and got left here."

A figure finally emerged into the opening.

"Looks like you're not the only one."

The man looked dumbfounded at the site.

"Holy shit man, am I happy to see you."

The figure walked up and extended his hand. Nero looked him over. The boy was around his height. His hair was a dark blue which was quite a contrast to his eyes, which were a bright yellow. He wore light armor, boots, and a hoodie. Holstered on his hips were two SMGs.

"My name is Ivory, Ivory Blauw."

Nero shook his hand.

"I'm Nero."

"No last name?"

Nero just shook his head.

"Okay, well I am guessing these are the relics we are supposed to get?"

"Yep, so let's grab one and go."

Nero walked up and grabbed a relic. It looked like a chess piece. The black pawn, he looked at it and grinned.

"This will do."

He threw it into his knapsack. His helmet enclosed his head.

"Let's g…"

Nero was cut off by a figure flying through the air, and smashing into him.

"What the...," the figure started to talk, then stopped and looked down,"Oh shit. Sorry I didn't see you."

She stood up and extended her hand. He grasped her hand and pulled himself up.

"Hi my name is Taylor Mov, nice to meet you."

"Nero, nice to meet you Taylor."

Taylor stood about an inch shorter then him. Her hair was a vibrant purple. Her eyes were a deep purple, much darker then her hair. She wore a skin tight jumpsuit, with a simple handgun in a holster on her hip. Then Nero noticed another figure running out of the forest.

"Taylor we need to move…"

The figure came to a stop.

"Gale," Taylor started,"Grab a relic. These guys are going to help us get out of here."

Nero looked to Ivory who also looked to him and shrugged.

"Why not."

Ivory smiled and grabbed a relic and tossed it to Gale.

"Okay, Ivory. Let's not keep these ladies waiting."

The three drones leaped off his arm.

"Okay boys, find us a way out."

Gale ran up to Nero.

"What are those?"

Gale was was the same height as Nero. Her hair was a dark maroon. Her eyes were a dark crimson. She wore a set of combat armor, with a backpack that held a shotgun on the side, along with two holstered pistols on her hips.

"Drones. I made them to help map out and find objects in the environment around me," He passed," And there we go."

He held out his hand and a holographic map appeared.

"That,"he said pointing at a location on the map "is our way out."

What he was pointing at was a red dotted line, showing a route to the cliff where they were thrown in.

"Then let's get moving."

Ivory drawed his SMGs and looked at Nero.

"Okay guys, it's a thousand meter track, so let's get moving."

Nero lead them back into the forest. Taylor was behind him, then gale, and Ivory pulled the rear. It took them about thirty minutes to get to the cliff. After sending out his drones to scout ahead Nero lead the group into the opening.

"Holy shit how are we supposed to get up there?"  
Ivory asked.

"We climb."

Nero smirked and walked forward. As they approached the cliff, Nero sent a drone up.

"Great. A one hundred meter climb. My ropes are twenty meters too short."

He finished as the drone reattached itself to his arm.

"What now?" Gale asked.

"Like I said, we climb."

Nero walked up to the wall. He found a handhold and footing and started to climb. Nero made it up before any of the others. He attached one set of rope darts to a large tree. The other set he lowered.

"Keep climbing, i will pull each of you up just get higher. Taylor grab on."

She grabbed the rope and Nero began to pull. Once he pulled her up he dropped the rope back down. Next was Gale, then Ivory. Once they were all up, he retracted both sets of ropes.

"Ok, all we have to do is get back to Beacon." Nero said as he pointed towards the tower in the distance.

3 hours later

"Nero, Ivory Blauw, Gale Maron, and Taylor Mov. You four retrieved the black pawn piece. You four will form Team NIGT, with Nero as the leader."

Ozpin looked at Nero.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me," He looked with a grin. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Nero smiled and walked off with his team. He realized this would be one hell of a year.

**Authors Note**

Hey readers RDE again, please leave a review if you have any questions or critiques it's is great help. Till we meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

Nero woke up in a semi comfortable bed. He rolled to his side and saw that the clock read six. He stood up walked into the dorm bathroom. After taking a shower he walked to his dresser opposite his bed. After getting dressed he quietly found his way to the small kitchen in the dorm room. All it had was a small stove and oven combo, a microwave,a sink, a coffee maker, a tin of coffee beans, a set of cupboards, and a small fridge and freezer. He cheaked the fridge and found it empty except for a carton of six eggs, some milk, and a half full pack of ham. He then went to the cupboards. In it was a bottle of paprika and spider webs. He walked back to his bed and pulled his bag out from under the bed. In it was his travel spice rack. He wasn't the best cook so Klein taught him how to use spices to improve his cooking along with a few tricks. He took his spices into the kitchen and set them on the counter. He pulled out the eggs and ham from the fridge. He found a pan in the oven after looking around for a few minutes. He cracked the eggs into the pan and added a few spices along with the ham after cutting it up. As that started to cook he turned on the coffee maker and made a pot of coffee. He looked at the clock and now it read six thirty. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee and cooking eggs started to stir the rest of team NIGT.

"What time is it?" Ivory yawned waking up.

"Six thirty-five, anyone want coffee?"

At that, Taylor's head popped up.

"I'll take mine with cream and two sugars."

"Sorry. All we have is a little milk."

"That's ok."  
Nero poured the cup of coffee and walked it over to her.

"Be careful. It's fresh and hot."  
She grabbed the cup and took a sip. Now her eyes finally opened. All she could see was their team leader in a butler outfit.

"What … what is that?"

She pointed and started to laugh awakening the rest of the team.

"Oh this. I am Weiss Schnee's personal assistant and butler to the Schnee family."

All three of his teammates just stared at him.

"Your kidding, right?"

Gale broke the silence.

Nero walked back into the kitchen and checked the eggs.

"Nope. When I turned six, I was trained and at ten I was assigned as Weiss Schnee's personal assistant. Now, who wants eggs?"

Ivory raised his hand like a child. Nero simply split the pan of eggs into fourths and put some on a plate. He grabbed a fork and over to him.

"If you still don't believe me, you can ask Weiss herself today in class. And speaking of class, our first class is in an hour."

Nero gestured to the clock which read seven o'clock. At that, Taylor and Gale made a rush for the bathroom.

"Nero," Ivory said. "Are you really a butler?"

"Do you think l would wear this for fun?"

Nero gestured to his outfit. Ivory simply took another bite of the eggs and nodded.

"It does look uncomfortable."

"Actually it's pretty comfy. But yes, I am actually a butler."

"I guess that's pretty cool. Hey, have you ever like, you know done, anything? With her?"

"Like what?" Nero asked.

"You know like seen her naked or like stole her underwear anything like that?"

"No, I have done her laundry once or twice, but a true gentleman never takes advantage of a lady. Unless that's what she wants."

The last part he enforced with a grin.

"I understand you and her are..."

He made a gesture with his hands.

"I didn't say that, but you can think whatever you want. Just don't go spreading rumors unless you want to lose something valuable," Nero pulled out a knife. "If you catch my drift."

"I hear you loud and clear."

With that, Ivory went back to eating.

1 hour later…

Nero walked into Professor Ports followed by the rest of his team. They took the empty first row and sat down. Just as the bell was about to ring Weiss and the rest of team RWBY came running in. The only empty spot was next to team NIGT in the front row. They slid in and sat down with Weiss sitting next to Nero.

"Good morning . I hope your morning was okay without me to wake you up and make breakfast."

He slid her a granola bar, knowing she hadn't had anything for breakfast.

"It was fine Nero," she took the granola bar. "Thank you, how was your morning?"

Nero glanced at his team and then back at Weiss. His entire team sat in shock.

"Different would be a way of describing it. I already miss Klein making me eggs, but I got through it. Did you sleep well?"  
"As a matter of fact I did, although the beds are not as comfy as back home."

"You can say that again."

They stopped talking as Professor Port walked in the room.

"Sorry for being late class, especially on the first day. Well then, let's get started, My name is Professor Port and I will be your Grimm studies instructor this year. I hope to get to know you all. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get to learning."

As Port droned on Nero noticed Weiss slowly getting more ticked off and she was looking right at her leader. He had only seen her, this angry one time before, and that didn't end too well.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Ports question drew Nero's attention.

"I do!" said Weiss as she stood up.

"Well then, stand and meet your enemy."

Port pointed at a crate. Nero stopped Weiss. "Be careful."

All she did was nod and walk down.

"Are you ready?" Port asked. Weiss raised her rapier.

"I'm ready."

Port cut the lock and a wild Boarbatusk came screeching out of the crate. All Nero could pay attention to was the fight. He watched every move, and then it happened. The Boarbatusk disarmed her. The rapier bounced across the floor and away from Weiss. When it disarmed her, it also chucked her. She slammed into the wall and fell to the floor everyone gasped. The Grimm began to spin again and rolled towards Weiss. It all happened so sudden, but to Nero it happened all to slow. Nero jumped from his seat and pushed off of it, springing into the Grimm. He slammed into its side and knocked it off course, holding on to it. He didn't have time to draw his knife so he resorted to his semblance. He griped the Grimms tusks and held it at bay. All people could see was arcing bolts of electricity. Nero continued to push into the creature. Its squeals rang through the classroom. The bolts of electricity became more violent as they were arcing between Nero and the Grimm. After about twenty seconds, the Grimm seized to move and puffed into a cloud. Nero still held the animal's tusks. He dropped them to the ground and turn around to be meet by the classes faces of surprise. He straightened his clothes and walked to Weiss and offered his hand to her. She accepted and he pulled her up. She then pulled him into a hug and began to cry.

"I… I thought… I was going to… you saved… I… I…"

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok."

Nero ran his hand through her hair to help calm her. Port began to speak up.

"Nero… If you would like to you may escort Ms. Schnee to the infirmary. That would be ok."

Without speaking, Nero picked up Myrtenaster and walked Weiss out of the room. Once they were out of the room the rest of team NIGT's scrolls buzzed. They each checked the message.

" _Will meet back up with you at lunch. See you then."_

1 hour later...

As soon as the bell rang, Ruby ran out the door. She speed down the hallways until she made it to the infirmary. She approached the desk.

"Hello. I am here to see Weiss Schnee."

"Lets see," the girl behind the desk pulled up a chart. "She left about a half an hour ago."

"Ohh, okay thank you."

Ruby sped out of the infirmary in search of Weiss.

Somewhere in Beacon…

Nero and Weiss sat on a bench in the sun. Weiss was leaning against Nero with her head on his shoulder.

"You dropped your right foot again." He said pulling Weiss closer. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Well maybe if my team leader wasn't such a pest…"

"Don't blame others for your mistakes. As much as you don't like hearing it, you need to try to be nicer to people."

"I AM nice... most of the time."

"Sure you are all i am saying that you have to give her a chance, that is all i can ask of you. You have to do the rest."

She looked down and then back up.

"I know, she just… she is such a child. I get that she skipped two years ahead, but what was Ospin thinking making her the leader?"

"Just because she is younger doesn't mean she has any less experience than you. Age doesn't equal experience the way you live our life does. Klein told me that when I was starting my training. I never thought I was going to be any good. But after that and a lot of training, I became what I am now."

Weiss looked him in the eyes.

"You are who I love because of it."

Nero's heart skipped a beat. Weiss had never used the L word. And its sudden use caught him off guard.

"You said it."

"What?"

"You said I love you."

"Well what am i supposed to say? I do love you."

"I do to."

"You what?"

Weiss looked him in the eyes.

"I love you."

Nero leaned down and kissed Weiss. It was the first time they kissed in the open. Most of the time they kissed hidden in a room and locked the door. But this time they were in the open sure noone was around, but if someone wandered by they would see them and someone did. Ruby was turning the corner when she came across them. They didn't see her for the pure fact of she was behind them. All she could do was stand there and watch. As the two broke their kiss and opened their eyes Weiss caught a glimpse of her. Ruby knew she was spotted but before she could run away Weiss called to her.

"Ruby you little..." she took a breath."Ruby, come here."

The now red in the face captain of team RWBY walked over to them and stood in front of them. Nero had shifted so that he was facing forward and looking at Ruby.

"Ruby," Weiss started."how much did you see?"

Ruby nulled over the thought before giving her answer.

"Most of the… the interaction you two had."

She looked at the ground. Weiss did something she had never done before. She stood up which scared Ruby thinking Weiss was going to attack her but instead she hugged her.

"Ruby, thank you for telling the truth and to be honest, there isn't an explanation. Besides that me and my… Nero here are dating. But you must keep this a secret, between just us three. Okay?"

Ruby simply nodded and hugged Weiss again. Nero was surprised Weiss didn't yell at her. He simply smiled and stood up.

"Mam...Weiss, would you like me to leave, so you and your new girlfriend can talk and paint your toes or shall we all go get lunch?"

Weiss and Ruby looked up at him.

"Wow, Weiss you should really control your servant better."

She cracked a smile and giggled a little.

"I think we should go to lunch."

Weiss said and began to walk with Ruby to the cafeteria, while Nero walked a few feet behind them. Lunch was quiet. By the time they made it to the lunchroom, most of the students had left except of course the rest of team RWBY and NIGT. Nero, Weiss, and Ruby joined their teams and ate lunch. Nero couldn't help but notice a red haired boy over a few tables yanking on a rabbit faunus ears. Nero stood up to go get some water and on his way back he detoured. He came up behind the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not really nice to pull on a faunus's ear. I hear that they are very sensitive and should only be touched with care, and not yanked. So I suggest you let go you wouldn't want to damage her delicate ears, now would you?"

Instead of letting go he turned around still holding her by the ears and pulling her around with his movements.

"And why do you care about these things after what they did in the human-faunus war?"

Nero reached out and grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding the faunus. In a swift motion, he applied enough force to cause his hand to open enough for the girl to get free. Once she was free she ran off holding her ears. He then released the man's wrist.

"Maybe if you studied more you would know the human-faunus war was started by the humans to try and take over the faunus's land."

"What the hell did you do that for?" He held his wrist."Do you know who I am?"

The boy asked.

"No, nor do I care who you are."

This angered the boy he stood up and threw a punch at Nero. What he wasn't expecting was Nero to catch his fist and for a 50,000 volt discharge to be sent through his body. He dropped to the ground and was only being held up by Nero holding his fist.

"For such a big guy I thought you could take more. If you ever try and fight me again," Nero released his fist and crouched down."I won't stop until you are unconscious."

Nero stood back up and walked away. The other three boys at the table did nothing but stare. Nero got back to the table and sat down. Everyone just looked at him with shock.

"What, I didn't kill him. I only made him piss himself."

Nero grinned and finished his food. Ivory started to giggle. After they all finished they headed to their next class. Funny enough not only was team RWBY there, but the team of boys from the cafeteria. Afterwards they went to combat class. Professor Goodwitch introduced herself and explained the class to everyone. Then she called up a pair of students for a demonstration.

"Cardin Winchester, and Nero."

Nero stood up and walked to the stage. He looked for his opponent and saw the boy from earlier.

"Hey Sparky," His lame attempt at an insult."You may have won earlier, but let's see how you do in a real fight."

"You know what, I will give you an advantage," He unclipped a few things and all his weapons fell off. "If that's ok with you."

"I don't mind. It just makes it easier for me."

He smirked.

"Are the combatants ready?"

They both nodded.

"Very well. Begin."

Once he started, he didn't stop moving. Nero jumped around, dodging every hit from Cardin.

"Hey professor?"

Nero said during a jump.

"Yes, Nero?"

"You wanted to see my technique with my rope darts right."

"Yes." She said hesitantly.

"Then watch closely."

Nero leaped over Cardin putting one hand on each shoulder. He landed and took a sturdy stance. In one motion he yanked his hands down and Cardin was pulled to the ground. Cardin stood back up and charge Nero. Nero side stepped and dodge. Suddenly Cardin was yanked like a dog on a chain and fell on his back.

"What the hell!?"

Cardin said standing up.

"If you knell and forfeit I will let you leave with dignity."

Nero said.

"As if."

Cardin lifted his mace and charged Nero.

"Wrong choice."

Three feet before Cardin made it to Nero he dropped to the ground and convulsed. After a few seconds he stopped and caught his breath. He looked up to see the board monitoring their aura to see his in the yellow and Nero's still full.

"Do you concede?"

Nero asked.

"Never."

Cardin started to get back up. He swung at Nero, but missed and dropped to the ground again. This time his aura was almost in the red.

"Do you concede?" Nero asked one more time, not knowing if he even knew the words meaning.

Without any words Cardin stood up at this point he couldn't even hold his mace. He threw punch after,each time Nero took another step back. Finally Cardin fell on the ground out of exhaustion and the fall pushed his aura into the red. A horn sounded and Professor Goodwitch spoke.

"And that is the end of the match. 's aura has fallen into the red. In a tournament style dual this would mark him as unfit to continue, and the match would be called."

The bell rang as she finished marking the end of class. Team NIGT walked out of the classroom and towards their dorm along with team RWBY.

"How did you do that?" Taylor walked up and asked.

"It's my semblance and a trick I keep hidden up my sleeve. Literally."

He gestured to the silver wires that ran down his arms from a cylinder shaped object on his back, and ended at each of his finger tips. They were hard to notice, but they were there. The conversation continued with members of team RWBY chiming in every now and then. They finally made it to their dorm just in time for nero to remember he forgot his note book back in the classroom. Nero ran back and grabbed his stuff and took off back to his room. Before he got there though he was stopped when someone called out to him.

"Hey."

The voice rang out a little sheepish but loud enough to stop Nero. He turned around to see the faunus girl from earlier. But she was with another girl. She was taller with brown hair.

"Hey Bun who's your friend?"

Nero asked walking over to them to talk. The taller girl spoke.

"My name is Coco, I heard you helped Velvet. Thanks, I don't know why Cardin has to be such a dick."

"Well don't worry. I set him straight. He shouldn't bother you any more."

Suddenly Velvet hugged him.

"Thank you." Velvet said. Nero just stood there blankly not knowing what to do.

"Your welcome. If you ever need help again or if he bothers you, just tell me and I will help you out. Here is my scroll number and dorm number. If you need anything, you can call me at anytime. Okay?"

She just nodded into his chest he could feel her tears through his shirt.

"Don't cry, it's ok."

She jumped a little when she felt his hand run through her hair and brush against one of her rabbit ears.

"Hey I forgot to ask what's your name?"

Coco asked just standing there watching.

"My name is Nero."

"Well Nero you are a very nice guy. Most people just watch and don't care to stand up to Cardin."

"Well I am not most people. Actually, I like to teach people lessons, I guess you could call me a teacher."

"Ya, I am more of a learning person myself,"

Coco said with a grin. "Come on, Velvet let's get going."

Velvet released the hug and walked away with Coco. Before Nero could turn around, Velvet ran back up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

And with that, she ran back and caught up with Coco. After that he found his way to his room. As he entered his scroll buzzed.

' _Thank you again :-)'_

He stored the scroll back into his pocket. He closed the door and walked to his bed were he removed his armor and weapons and laid them out on a small table he set up and began to clean his armor and weapons. After he finished he put them away and collapsed the table storing it under his bed.

**Authors Note**

Back again with another chapter, and some news.

Chapter release schedule will be a little more timely.

And remember leave a review with any questions or critiques you may have any and all are helpful.

Thank you for reading.

RDE


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

" _Hey Nero it's Gale, just calling to see when you will be back with food. Ivory was wondering when you will get back. Call me when you get this bye."_

" _Hey Nero, Gale again. It has been three hours since I last called. Could you call me back when you get this?"_

" _Nero, we're getting worried. Are you ok? It has been at least nine hours since you left, please call me when you get this."_

 _End of messages. To delete messages, press seven. To repeat messages, press pound._

"Well, it seems like your team is worried about you, wouldn't you say?"

The man sat there, holding Nero's scroll. Suspended from the ceiling in front of him, hung a unconscious Nero. He reached forward and smacked Nero across the face.

"When I talk to you, you are to respond. Do you understand?"

Nero jarred awake from the force of the slap and looked around.

"Where am I?" He hesitated. "Who are you?"

"Puny huntsman. I am something from legend. Well, I will be soon. Once I finish my master's bidding. And as to where you are," the man said with a crooked grin. "Well, that would just ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?"

"Wait I recognize you, you were the one four years ago that tried to stab Ms. Schnee."

"That is right, now let's have some fun."

"NO! STOP!"

Nero jolted awake in a hospital bed. He didn't recognize where he was. The last thing he remembered was, a woman in a red dress. His left eye flared in pain. He touched the area around it. To his surprise, it has warm, burning. He placed his hand over it. The darkness seemed to cool it. He looked around the room. It was a normal room. White walls, a single window, all the machines a hospital room would have, and chairs around the room. And in one of these chairs place right next to the bed sat a white haired girl. At first he thought it was Weiss but this girl had her hair up in a bun with a few strands flowing down her face. Then, he thought it might be Winter, but as the girl woke up and raised her head, he could see it was neither. The girl's eyes opened and were shocked to see Nero staring back. She jumped out of her seat and looked at him. He could see she was uneasy, so he relaxed his gaze.

"Who are you?" Nero asked looking out the window.

"I...I'm Doctor Áspro Fotiá, I was told to keep an eye on you till you woke up. You are lucky. When you showed up here you were within an inch of dying."

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us."

"When you say I was within an inch of death, what do you mean?"

"Your right arm was broken in three places. Both legs were severely broken, most your ribs were broken, major internal bleeding. Your back was broken. You shouldn't have survived. It was surprising that somehow you walked here, as soon as you walked through the doors you collapsed"

Nero unhooked the IV in his arm and stood up.

"No, don't move yet. You have to stay in bed."

"Why are you lying?"

"What?"

"If I was as hurt as you say i was, how come i can stand? I would still be in casts."

"That's cause… you… you have been in a coma for almost four months. We thought you would never wake up."

Nero stumbled. Áspro ran over and caught him.

"Now please, lay back down. You need rest."

"Based on what you said, I have had enough rest for a lifetime. Where am I?"

"Vacuo General Hospital. You do live in Vacuo, right?"

"No i'm from Vale, how did i get to Vacuo? I need to get back now." Nero walked for the door.

"No you can't. You need to rest," Áspro said grabbing his arm.

"Listen, lady. I have to get back to my team asap. Now let me go, or you are coming with me?"

"Actually, that could work."

"What?"

"As your doctor, if I accompany you to Vale and continue to administer your physical therapy, you could leave today."

"Then let's go. Where are my clothes?"

"That may be a problem."

"Why?"

"We got all the blood out of them but, well I can show you." Áspro lead him down the hall. They approached the nurses station. On duty was a twentyish year old redhead with her face buried into the computer. Áspro cleared her throat.

"Ms.Biały, can you please get patient #00015376's belongings?"

"Of course, mam."

The redhead stood up and walked into a small room connected to the nurses station. She walked back out with a bin with a name plate marked with #00015376. She handed the container to Áspro.

"Thank you, Ms.Biały."

"Your welcome Doctor Áspro."

Áspro opened the bin and pulled out his shirt. It was torn in half down the front, with holes sprinkled around the clothing item.

"The rest aren't in much better shape."

"It will have to do."

Nero dropped his gown and got dressed all while the two women stood and watched helplessly.

"There. They aren't ripped to bad, mostly just the shirt and a few holes in the pants," Nero looked up at the women. "What are you looking at?"

They both looked away, their faces growing red.

"Nothing. Now let's go."

Áspro said continuing down the hall. They entered the front lobby and Áspro walk to the reception desk. Nero stood waiting for her to lead him to the next point, when he got an eerie feeling. He turned his head to see the door just as a certain girl jumped at him.

"Weiss?" Nero said taking a step back and catching her. "How did you find me?"  
"The second you went missing, my dad had people looking for you. As soon as we found you, I came as soon as I could,' She said looking up at his face.

"Who's this?" Áspro asked, walking up to the pair of teens.

"Áspro, I would like you to meet the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Weiss this is my doctor, Ms. Áspro Fotiá. She is going to be coming back to Vale with us to administer my physical therapy."

"Nice to meet you, ," Áspro said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too Doctor Áspro. Now let's leave. I have an airship standing by at the nearest port," Weiss said, turning around and walking to the door. Close behind her, Nero followed. And almost frozen, Áspro stood still. Suddenly she realized she had to follow and started to run to catch up.

"Come on, slow down."

**Authors Note**

Hey guys sorry for the gape in posts again I've been having some family problems lately and should be able to start posting on a normal basis soon. As always please leave a comment with questions or helpful critiques. See you next time.

RDE


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

The ride was quiet. Áspro helped Nero through various stretches and movement exercises. The pilot came over the intercom and let them know that they were about a half an hour away from Beacon. Nero sat down next to Weiss. "Hey so how are things?"  
"Could be better, After you disappeared, this guy showed up and tried to steal some stuff, but we beat the shit out of him."  
Nero stared at her.  
"What? Anyways, he showed up again helping the White Fang, we beat him again. And then, we went on a mission outside to Mountain Glenn, and guess who we found. The guy again. I know, crazy. This time, we were on a train. It smashed into Vale and made a hole for Grimm to come in through. And again, we won."  
"Well, it sounds like your guest had a lot of fun while I was gone. Is there anything I haven't missed?"  
"Well, the Vytal Festival is in a week, but not much else. Winter break is coming up."  
"And you won't be participating in that," Áspro said sitting down.  
"And why is that?" he replied, slightly confused.  
"You are not ready for that. You should still be in bed at the hospital. Until I say you are ready, you are not allowed to do major physical activities."  
"Well, that sucks. Next, you're going to tell me I can't go to class."  
"You can still do that."  
"Dang, maybe next time."  
Once again the pilot came over the intercom. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We are coming in for a landing."  
They all clicked their seat belts in and sat back to relax.

* * *

The door to team NIGT's room clicked open. Nero walked in to see Ivory and Gale sitting at the kitchen table. The sound of the shower could be heard coming from the bathroom. Ivory turned around.  
"If this is about the… Nero… NERO!" He jumped up and ran towards Nero. Gale stood up and looked in shock. Ivory grabbed Nero in a hug.  
"What happened to you?" Gale asked.  
"Let's just say it wasn't good, but I'm back now."  
Taylor ran out of the bathroom in a towel.  
"Nero, you're back, are you ok? Where were you?"  
"Sit down and I will explain."

* * *

"And I just woke up about eight hours ago."  
"And who is that?"  
"This is my assigned medical technician, Doctor Áspro. She will be helping me get back to full power, hopefully before the tournament. Isn't that right, Doctor?"  
Áspro nodded her head.  
"There you go. Now you are all caught up."  
"But you didn't tell us how you ended up in a hospital in Vacuo?" Gale said.  
"That's because I don't know how I did, all I remember is waking up in the hospital."  
"How do you not know?"  
"The doctors said because of my condition, my body most likely repressed the memories."  
"So... it's just a blank spot in your memory?"  
"Exactly. I remember walking down the street in town and then my next memory is waking up in the hospital," Nero said. "There is something I remember I don't know if it was a dream or not though."  
"What is it?" Gale asked leaning over the table.  
"A woman, she was wearing a red dress… she said something about what I was, or what I am going to be. And then she touched the left side of my face, and it burned. But how it was…"  
Nero was cut off by lvory. "What the hell is wrong with your face?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Its glowing, but just the left side and it's a pattern," Taylor said.  
She reached out and touched it.  
"Shit, that hurt. What the hell? It burns."  
"What do you mean."  
"Hold on." Gale ran into the bathroom and grabbed a hand mirror.  
"Here, look."  
She held up the mirror. As if a dam opened, the memories flooded in, and it hurt. Nero dropped out of his chair and gripped the left side of his face. Then, it all went black.

* * *

"Get Ozpin in here he is waking up." Gale's voice was the first thing he heard. He opened his eyes.  
"Nero, are you alright?" Ozpin asked standing beside the teen's bed.  
"Seeing as it was my left side, I'm all right" Nero joked around, but he could see Ozpin was not amused. "Yes I am fine, I guess."  
"Young man, what is it that you mean by I guess? By the nature of that mark on your face, your life is in danger."  
"What do you mean?"  
Ozpin straightened his glasses.  
"I recognize that mark, and it is not good. Can we have some time alone?"  
Everyone left the room in a hurry. The door closed and as if on cue Ozpin looked back at Nero.  
"Do you know anything about your parents?"  
"No. Why?"  
"So, Jacques told you nothing."  
"Told me nothing about what sir?"  
"Nero, you are special. Not in the mommy and daddy say you are special, you are a rare occurrence, special."  
"Sir?"  
"Nero, you are what we call a catalyst."  
"What do you mean, catalyst?"  
"A catalyst causes something to happen, and the appearance of a catalyst in this world means something very grim," He paused and fixed his glasses. "Salem has awakened."  
"What, who's Salem?"  
"Salem is an evil being from before time dead set on destroying the world."  
"What do I have to do with any of this?"  
"Cause Nero, you can stop it. Not only are you the catalyst, but you are something new entirely."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your parents, they were working on a top-secret project to produce the first artificial human, Grimm crossbreed. And it worked."  
"What do you mean sir, what do I have to do with a human Grimm crossbreed?"  
"Because Nero, you are that crossbreed. The fruits of your parent's labor."  
"You have to be kidding? I'm human look at me."  
"No your not, Nero I need you to trust me," Ozpin sat down. " Your name, Nero, is an acronym for, Neurogenic Enhanced Reactive Organism. Designed to the last cell to be stronger, faster, smarter, tougher, special have you ever noticed how the Grimm don't directly attack you," Ozpin took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And being the catalyst enhances you even more. It's time you see that you can show yourselves."  
As if on cue two figures phased into being. The one on the right of Ozpin was tall with pitch white hair and golden eyes he was wearing white pants and a white button-up shirt an almost warm aura radiating off of him. The other man was just as tall, but the complete opposite. He had black hair, so dark it made complete darkness not dark. And his eyes were blood red. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. His aura was dark and cold. Nero jumped not expecting two men to appear out of nowhere. He fell out of the bed and jumped to his feet.  
"Who the hell are they?!" Nero said looking Ozpin in the eyes.  
"They are the spirits of the Creators of the world. The catalyst is able to call them forth and use them. However while in their astral forms they can only be seen by you. But if you use them as they are meant you will be able to learn how to use two moves called catalyst break and catalyst sync."  
"Wait if I can only see them how can you see them?"  
"Because Nero I am the same as them in a way. But that is for another time, I am sending you on a mission, alone. The purpose is for you to learn how to use them effectively, you leave immediately. Pack a bag with items to spend the next three days in the depths of the Emerald Forest. That is all for now, any questions you have for me you can ask these two once you are in the woods," Ozpin stood up and walked to the door. "You have one minute to say goodbye to your team and Ms. Schnee if you so wish."

**Authors Note**

Hello again everyone, sorry about the large gaps in posting but alas I am back. For now... that is right i'm most likely going to disappear. And that is because I am undertaking a new project... I am attempting to write a book... And not just any book, a full length novel. I thank my loyal fans for continuing to read my stories. an expect a new chapter of TFS every now and then but in no way am I going to try and say that it will be a every other week thing. I will write chapters for TFS when I am not writing my novel or when I have free time in school. So don't expect regular posting. And once again thank you for reading, your support is important. And sorry for the short chapter the next one I intend to be much longer.

Thank you and see you again in the next chapter.

RDE


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8

P.S. _**the man in white**_ Khalaq

 _The man in black_ Almawt

The ship rocked gently as it lowered through the air. Nero stood there silent next to Ozpin in the darkness of the bullhead's cabin. A small red light illuminated the space. The ship stopped moving and the door slid open, the harsh light of the sun flooding the cabin. Nero squinted his eyes as they readjusted to the light.

"This is your stop, we will be back in three days for you," Ozpin pushed his glasses up his nose. "Good luck."

Nero nodded his head and stepped out. He got clear of the bullhead so it could take off. Once it was gone Nero stood up and looked around.

"Ok, show yourselves." Nero said.

The two figures phased into view. They stood there and stared at him silently.

"Ok, what are your names?" They just stood there and looked at him. "Ok fine. What the hell do I have to do to get you to answer my questions?"

The man in black cracked a smile and looked at the man in white.

 _I like this one._

 _ **Agreed, he is interesting.**_

 _Screw interesting he is just the kind of person that I like._

 _ **I understand, so how do you think we should go about this?**_

"I'm right h…"

The man in black cut him off holding up his index finger.

 _I'll lead._

 _ **Ok, I'll follow up and cover anything you miss.**_

 _Ok._

They turned to look at Nero.

 _Hello, I am Almawt Distrukitin, or at least that is what I was called when I was alive._

 _ **And I am, Khalaq Alhaya, we are the spirits that live within you.**_

"Ok, so… If I ask a question will you both answer truthfully?"

 _ **Of course. We are here to help you but before we begin with the question. Why don't you let us tell you about this world.**_

"That's fine with me as long, as you answer my question after."

 _Yes, why would we lie. After all we need you to trust us._

 _ **Yes, trust is first and foremost. If you trust us, we will trust you.**_

"Ok, then please begin your story."

 _ **And thus the last catalyst sealed Salem away…**_

 _And we began to hibernate awaiting the next catalysts birth…_

 _ **And that's you. We have been with you since you were born, watching and protecting you.**_

"Wait if you have always been protecting me why didn't you when I was kidnapped by that woman and her.. henchman… or partner... Either way, where were you then?"

Khalaq stood there and looked at the ground.

 _We were there, but…_

 _ **But we were unable to do anything.**_

"Why, and what do you mean by protecting me?"

 _ **We have the ability to influence those pure heart, or that haven't been touched by Salem's grasp.**_

 _Do you remember when any of the, I don't know how many times, a random stranger changed their course and ended up something for hitting you or someone from robbing you or…_

He was cut off by Khalaq

 _ **What he is trying to say is we have for many years helped you, but…**_

He paused

 _They were Salem's lackey's, and for that reason we couldn't do anything... but sit… and… watch._

 _ **And it was hard, but we knew they would not kill you.**_

"And how did you know that, what if they did? What then, would the world have been doomed?"

 _No, cause they wouldn't have._

 _ **You are… too valuable.**_

"What do you mean valuable?"

 _ **That seal on your face is draining your energy.**_

 _And today we will destroy and remove the seal._

 _ **Then you will be to full power and will be able to learn how to use your new abilities.**_

"So what do I do?"

 _Sit down and concentrate on one thing._

 _ **It can be anything, something, someone, an event as long as it's meaning to you is pure.**_

 _This should put a block on the seals ability._

 _ **Once we say so we need you to think about the opposite.**_

 _The absolute worst thing that could happen._

 _ **And the more detailed the more affect it will have on breaking the seal.**_

 _If it works right the seal should be destroyed in about twenty attempts, based on how strong the seal is._

"Ok, just one question. Will it hurt?"

 _Yes._

 _ **Alot.**_

"Ok."

Nero stood silently with his eyes closed. He concentrated on one singular thing. Weiss, he thought of every feature. Her long silk like hair. Pale soft skin. The gentle way she smiles. The forest around him seemed to fall silent. His breathing slowed. Khalaq then cut in.

 _ **Good now imagine her without you alone, hurt, scared.**_

 _Imagine being forced to watch her be hurt, raped, beat… killed._

The air grew still. And then as if the were in the fleeting eye of a hurricane, the wind began to pick up. The clouds over head came together and blocked out the sun. The clouds began to spin. The air became a whirlwind the trees swayed back and forth. Small, weak branches broke off and began to spin around Nero in the wind. It picked up speed. Until it was at the point where the trees nearest to him began to bend. The mark on his face illuminated and glowed. It almost seemed to be raising off his face. Suddenly all at once the mark disappeared, the wind stopped the forest was silent again. And then Nero yelled. A blood curdling yell. He dropped to his knees and his eyes opened. Beams of white light shot out of his eyes and mouth towards the sky. After a few seconds it stopped. Nero stayed there on his knees. A tear rolled down his face. He stumbled and stood up, bracing himself against a tree.

 _Holy… shit… that was fucking awesome._

 _ **Indeed that much power, being able to break the seal in one go. Quite amazing.**_

"So," he took a breath. "Did I do it?"

 _ **Yes, the seal is broken. Your power is back to full.**_

 _How do you feel kid?_

"Strong."

He stood up straight. He turned to look at the tree. In one swift punch he broke it in half. Sending the upper part flying through the air.

 _I would say he is ready._

"For what?"

 _ **Your destiny. But for tonight, we sleep. It's getting late you should set up camp.**_

 _Yes, that would be a good idea._

Nero look at his arm pad and saw it was already almost 7. He unhooked the tent he brought from the outside of his bag. After setting up the tent he gathered firewood and made a teepee. He looked through his bag and realized he forget his lighter.

 _Forget something?_

"Yes, my lighter."

 _Well why don't you learn the first of many new tricks you can do._

"Ok, what is it?"

 _Ok hold out your right hand, palm up and open._

"Ok."

 _Now concentrate on your palm. Imagine a ball of fire in the palm of your hand. Feel the warmth, see the light, now close your hand. Hold it tight. And then open it fast. Now!_

Nero did as he was told. His hand flipped open and in the center a ball of fire about the size of a baseball appeared. It floated above his hand and just sat there.

 _Now, put it on the wood._

Nero put down the ball beneath the wood. In a matter of seconds the pile of wood was on fire.

"So now I can make fire… is that it?"

 _Really, is that it._

He said in a mocking tone.

 _No, that's not it. There is much more you can do._

 _ **But for now you must rest. Tomorrow is a big day. You have much to learn.**_

The sun rose up over the horizon bathing the forest in the warm soft light. Nero sat up in his tent and looked around to see he was alone. He unzipped his tent and took a step out into the world. He stretched out towards the sky letting out a yawn. He opened his eyes and looked around. To his right was the expenses of the forest. He look to his left and saw Weiss standing with her mouth open. He looked back to his right.

"Wait, what the…"

Nero's head shot around and faced back to Weiss. She jump and stumbled backwards and fell on her rear.

"Are you ok?"

Nero asked helping her back up.

"I'm fine but can you," she said blushing."Put on some clothes."

Nero looked down and realized he was standing there in his underwear.

"Yes right away."

Nero grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He brushed off his shirt, and looks back to Weiss.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Well there's kinda a tracker on you… my dad put it there when you were younger and just kinda forgot to remove it."

"Good to know… wait then why didn't you use that to find me why i disappeared last time?"

"It went offline when you disappeared and just rebooted recently."

"That man must have done something to it… back to the subject at hand, why did you come looking for me?"

"Why, do you not want to see me.

Weiss put her hands on her hips. Nero walked up to her and pulled her into a hugged.

"I'm never don't want to see you," Nero released the hug and looked her in the eyes holding her shoulders. "Your the woman who I love, I just wanted to know why you came all this way for me?"

Weiss jumped forward and pulled Nero into a deep kiss. After a minute she broke it off and stepped back.

"That's why."

"So you missed me."

"Alot."She punched him in the arm. "And that's for not saying where you were going."

"I get it, I'm sorry," Nero paused. "I just needed to be alone for a little, and I wish I could tell you why but. You would think I am crazy."

Out of nowhere Khalaq appeared.

 _ **We could make it where she could see us.**_

 _That is true._

Almawt walk into Nero's view.

"And how may I ask, we do that?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

 _ **Well if you two… well…**_

 _If you two fuck she will be able to see us._

"What!"

 _ **What he said is true, intercourse will allow her to see us.**_

"How does that work?"

"Seriously, who are you…"

"Weiss, listen, I will tell you but just imagine there are two other people are here… you just can't see or hear them."

"Ok, but you better tell me everything."

"Ok, now continue."

 _ **Ok, if you two…**_

 _Fuck._

 _ **Yes that… you two will be connected by your souls.**_

 _Once you are connected we will be able to be seen by her._

"That's absurd. I couldn't do that."

"Do what."

 _ **Tell her.**_

 _Just tell her._

"Ok, ok," Nero looked at Weiss. "There is a way to make you be able to see and hear them. But…"

"But?"

"Well, and you need to understand, I love you Weiss, but… well…"

"Just tell me I don't care what.. "

"We need to have sex."

"Wait… can you say that again… I think I misheard you… I thought you said we had to have sex?" She looked at Nero surprised.

All he did was stand there and look her in the eyes.

"Goddamnit," Weiss said pulling Nero into a deep kiss. "I love you too much."

Nero broke off the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure your ok with this Weiss?"

"Nero, I love you… and quite frankly after the last few months I've had, I need this."

"Ok, just… if you want to stop tell me, ok?"

"Ok."

Nero pulled Weiss back into the kiss. Weiss jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Nero put his hands under her legs and held her up. He carried her back to the tent and laid her down on his sleeping bag. Nero broke the kiss and looked into Weiss's eyes. He rested one of his hands on her cheek and the other he used to hold himself up.

He lowered himself down to meet her lips. He left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck.

"Nero, i need… i need you now."

This triggered something inside of him. His eyes flicked red, and then everything went black.

Nero opened his eyes to be meet with the harsh light of after noon. The light flooded through the open tent door. Nero rolled over to see Weiss there sleeping. He got up and pulled on his clothes. He walked out of the tent and zipped the door closed. He stretched his arms and looked around.

"Where are you guys?"

 _ **How do you feel Nero?**_

 _Yes how do you feel, especially what you just did?_

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened?"

 _ **What do you mean?**_

"I blacked out, i don't remember what happened."

 _That's gotta suck, i mean not remembering your first time with a woman of her caliber…_

"I don't care if you are just a voice in my head i will not have you talk about weiss in that way and… you didn't watch us right?"

 _ **Well we didn't purposely but…**_

 _When we disappear we retract into your head and can only see what you see._

"Great you guys saw it but i can't remember a single part of it."

Nero looked towards the tent as he heard a rustling noise. The door to the tent unzipped and weisses head popped out. She was dressed in one of nero's dress shirts.

"Nero, who are you with," Weiss opened her eyes and just stared blankly at the three men standing there in front of the tent. "Nero who are those men?"

Nero was a little scared. He had never seen weiss like this.

"These, well these are the guys i told you about," Nero gestured to the two men. "You know the ones only i could see."

"Oh, ok," weiss zipped the door back up and then it came flying back open. "Wait what!"

"So you don't remember what happened?"

"Ya, im sorry…"

"Why are you sorry, i mean," weiss blushed. "I had fun."

Nero looked away.

"I understand your not mad its just," Nero summoned his cogage and looked into her eyes. "With a girl like you no man should forget that experience… especially if it's with the one they love… i feel like i didn't deserve it, like it didn't happen… and that scares me… cause what if i can't ever remember… you deserve..."

Weiss cut him off.

"I deserve you," she grabbed Nero's hands. "Nero i love you more than anything… and if writing down what we did second for second so you can know what happened like writing a story… i'll do just that."

Nero picked Weiss up at her hips and sat her on his lap embracing her from behind in a hug.

"I don't need you to do that Weiss," he looked her in the eyes. "I just need you by my

side."

 _Well isn't that just sweet… now are you two done with this lovey dovey shit, cause if you haven't noticed thanks to you two having a little fun we lost half a day of training so get your ass up and…_

 _ **I think what he is trying to say is that we need to get to work seeing as how you are supposed to save the world and all that…**_

"Ya, ya… i get it," Nero picked up weiss and sat her next to him. "Sorry but i do have to get to work… but you do get front row seats."

Nero stood up and walked away from weiss.

"So… now what?"

 _Now the cool part…_

 _ **Seeing as how you now have your power back we can proceed with…**_

 _Fusing…_

"Fusing… what do you mean?"

 _ **Since we are simply consciousnesses within you we are able, for a time to…**_

 _Take over your body…_

 _ **However we can still be controlled by your will and in such you must be prepared for the after effects, which include and are not limited to…**_

 _Lightheadedness, dizziness, headaches, migraines, bleeding from the eyes and or ears, inverted penis,_

"Inverted what!?"

 _I'm joking calm down, and last but not least..._

 _ **Death…**_

"Death?"

 _ **Yes, but you are strong enough…**_

 _To strong to fail…_

 _ **So feeling up to it…**_

"Is there any choice?"

 _Nope, now stick out your right arm_

Nero did as he was told, he stuck out his right arm as though he was going to shake someone's hands. In what seemed like all to fast Almawt moved forward and with his right hand grasped Nero's and began to say something.

 _This hand shake is a binding contract which states that you Nero are prepared to uphold the mantle of responsibility which falls upon you in the role of catalyst and are henceforth contracted with your right hand to the power of the god of destruction, brother of Khalaq, the god of life, and will use your life to serve the mantle of catalyst until your dying breath. Do you agree?_

"Yes."

 _Then with my power as the god of destruction i seal my power within your right hand as to be able to be called upon at any time. Now repeat after me. Catalyst Break…_

The air grew still, silence fell upon the forest except for two words.

"Catalyst break."

Nero's sight blacked out for a second and when his sight returned him and Almawt had switched places.

"What happened?"

 _Can't you tell… i'm in your body._

Nero looked around. He felt normal, but something was off. He caught a glimpse of Weiss's face. It was a look of shock.

`"Weiss what's wrong?"

"I just watched your spirit drift out of your body, then his spirit drift into your body, and then your body completely change to look like him."

"Wait, Weiss are you serious?"

 _ **She is… when fusion occurs your spirit is replaced by one of ours and your body shifts to our form to better suit us…**_

 _And damn does it feel good to be back in a real body…_

"Then how do i get back in my body?"

 _Reach out your right hand._

Nero did so and Almawt grabbed it again.

 _This time say catalyst contain…_

"Ok, Catalyst contain."

Again his vision went black and when it returned he was back in his body.

 _ **Now it's my turn stick out your left hand.**_

Nero did so and Khalaq grasped his hand.

 _ **This hand shake is a binding contract which states that you Nero are prepared to uphold the mantle of responsibility which falls upon you in the role of catalyst and are henceforth contracted with your left hand to the power of the god of life, brother of Almawt, the god of destruction, and will use your life to serve the mantle of catalyst until your dying breath. Do you agree?**_

"Yes."

 _ **Then with my power as the god of life i seal my power within your left hand as to be able to be called upon at any time. Now repeat after me. Catalyst bind…**_

Nero did as he was asked and once they went through the fusion and diffusion Weiss just sat there and watched as so of the craziest shit she has ever seen happened right in front of her.

 _ **Now that both contracts are made your training is complete.**_

"Wait that was it… then why did we come out here?"

 _There was a small chance that upon fusing you could have possible exploded… like a balloon…_

"That would have been nice to know."

 _Well i'm sorry,would you rather had exploded and killed everyone within a mile of you…_

"A mile?"

 _ **Yes the power stored within you is enough to level the entirety of Beacon and kill all who are within a mile of the epicenter of the explosion…**_

 _In other words you go boom and Vale gets a new parking lot and cemetery in one, sounds like a good deal to me wouldn't you say…_

"I know i only just found out about you two but don't you think you are being a little mean?"

Weiss spoke standing up. Almawt walked over to her.

 _Listen here missy your fate as well as the rest of the world relies on him and our jobs are to prepare him…_

 _ **And after all what would you expect from the god of destruction…**_

 _Exactly, hey wait…_

 _ **Weiss we aren't mean to him we simply are teaching him about what he is and that he has to be carefull…**_

 _Ya cause if he loses control the whole explosion thing can happen…_

"Fine, can me and nero have so privacy, please?"

 _Sure…_

The two phantoms vanished leaving Nero and Weiss alone.

"So this whole catalyst thing… are you ok with it?"

"Well to be honest i only found out recently and i am apparently really important."

"As long as you're happy, and don't get hurt too bad...then i support you," Weiss looked Nero in the eyes. "But i swear if you are ever hurt as badly as you were again i'm going to put a stop to this because i can't see you die… it would kill me."

The sun set and rose again over the mountains. Nero and Weiss packed up camp and walked back to where Ozpin dropped Nero off. At around noon the sound of engines filled the air. The bullhead landed in the clearing and opened its bay doors. Ozpin stood there with an angered scowl.

" may i ask why you are here and are not on campus?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

P.S. _**the man in white**_ Khalaq

 _The man in black_ Almawt

Nero and Weiss sat silently in Ozpin's office while Professor Goodwitch proceed to lecture them on student relationships, PDA, and dorm rules. All of which was in the Beacon handbook that both of them had already read and memorized. After almost an hour and a half of this Ozpin stopped . Standing next to her Ozpin simply rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe they understand what they did wrong," Ozpin looked at Nero. "You may leave now I wish to speak with them alone."

With a simple nod she walked to the elevator and rode it down. Now with his attention back on the two kids that sat in front of him Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"One thing," Ozpin walked to the other side of his desk and sat down. "I gave you one absolute, tell no one what you are."

"But sir I…"

"NO...no," Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "No buts, you broke the one rule I gave you."

Ozpin looked at Weiss and back to Nero before sighing.

"How much doe she know?" Ozpin asked.

"Not much but," Nero scratched the back of his head. "She can see them."

"She what, I thought you said she could see them please tell me im hearing things."

 _I'm sorry Oz but you haven't gone insane yet._

 _ **What he says is true, she is now able to see us.**_

Almawt and Khalaq phased into the room.

"And may i ask how that is possible?"

 _They…_

Almawt suddenly wasn't able to speak.

"So you have control over them now that's good," Ozpin interlocked his fingers. "But you still need to answer my question."

Both teens looked at the floor a small blush on their face. Ozpin looked to Khalaq who just shook his head. Sighing Ozpin spoke.

"You do realize the danger you have now put her in."

"Yes."

"And you realize your enemies don't mind killing the loved ones of their target."

"Yes," Nero spoke in almost a whisper. "But i can protect her."

"You can what?"

"I can protect her." Nero said standing up.

"Then I will hold you to that," Ozpin stood up and walked over to Nero placing a hand on his shoulder. "If any harm comes to You will have to answer for it."

Nero nodded and then looked to Weiss.

"Now, I think you two have been scolded enough for now," Ozpin walked to his chair. "Go get some rest you two have a lot to do in the coming days."

Weiss and Nero entered the elevator and road it down. After some time they arrived at team RWBY's dorm.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow." Nero started to walk away.

"Wait," Weiss grabbed the cuff of his shirt. "My team is still in classes, you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Walking into the room Weiss sat down on her bed. Tapping the spot next to her, she signaled Nero to sit down. Accepting her invitation Nero sat down on the bed. Resting her head on Nero's shoulder Weiss sighed.

"Hey," Weiss looked up to Nero with a slight blush. "Want to take a nap?"

"I am a little tired." Nero said standing up.

Weiss smiled and laid down on the bed facing Nero. Once she stopped moving around Nero laid down next to her. Weiss moved closer as Nero wrapped his arms around Weiss. Closing his eyes it wasn't long before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Nero was brought back from the darkness by the sound of giggling, and voices.

"Ruby stop laughing you'll wake them up before i can get a good picture."The first voice whispered.

"I'm sorry Sis i just can't help myself."

"Well if you both keep talking your going to wake them up regardless." A third voice chimed in.

"Hurry up, Yang get the picture."

"I'm trying," The flash from Yangs scroll flashed. "I forgot to turn off the flash."

By this time Nero was well awake laying as motionless as possible with his eyes closed in an attempt to not wake Weiss.

"There got it," The girl spoke again."So this is the boyfriend she has been hiding."

"Your not sending that to anyone are you?" Nero asked.

The girls froze at the sound of his voice.

"I would greatly appreciate if you deleted that picture," Nero paused. "After you send it to me."

Slowly moving his arm out from under Weiss, Nero rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. In front of him stood the leader of team RWBY which he had met before, a blonde girl, and a slim girl with black hair.

"Hello again Ruby, it's nice to see you," Nero looked to the other two. "And you two are?"

The blonde raised her hand.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's sister, and this," Yang gestured to the other girl. "Is Blake."

"It's nice to meet you." Blake said.

"So, who are you?" Yang asked taking a step forward.

"I'm Nero," He stood up and put out his hand palm up. "Now about that picture."

Without hesitation Yang put her scroll in Nero's hand. Looking at it Nero typed a few things and the handed the phone back.

"What did you do?"

"I sent the picture to myself, deleted the conversation, and then deleted the picture from the scroll."

Yang pouted a bit and then placed the scroll into her pocket.

"So what's the story with you and Weiss?" Yang asked

"Well i'm…"Nero stopped.

The sound of movement came from behind him on the bed. Turning around he saw Weiss's hands moving vary slightly searching the bed. Sitting back down sideways on the edge of the bed Nero placed his hand on Weiss's. With the other hand Nero rubbed Weiss's head. After a little time Weiss's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Nero, what do you need?" Weiss asked sitting up.

Once Nero wasn't the only thing in her vision her calm smile faded. Staring back at her was Ruby, Blake, and Yang with the biggest grin on her face.

"Well i'm just going to go die now." Weiss said.

"Don't be so dramatic Ice Queen." Yang said.

Standing up Weiss walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." The door shut.

The room was silent until Yang spoke.

"Hey Nero has Weiss told you that one of the guys in the room across the hall has a huge crush on her."

As soon as she finished the bathroom door flew open.

"Yang, why would you tell him that."

"What Weiss, is he your boyfriend?"

Weiss's face grew red as all the blood in her body rushed to her head to try and think of a response. Looking at Nero all he did was nod.

"He… Nero and I… We," Weiss Spoke rapidly. "Fine, WE ARE DATING."

Slightly stunned Nero look surprised at the words that had left Weiss's mouth. Yang stood with her jaw on the ground while the other two just kinda stood there. Weiss just stood there with her eyes closed as her face became redder and redder. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Without hesitation Nero stood up and answered the door.

"Is Weiss… here…." a blond boy holding a bouquet of roses started to ask but stopped as he looked up to see the eyes of the man standing in front of him.

Standing behind Nero, Yang, Ruby, and Blake are giving the boy the stop talking signal. With a grin Nero stepped through the door and closed it. Now with a look of true horror the boy stood in front of Nero.

"Hello there, my name is Nero," Nero paused and stuck out his hand. "And you are?"

"Me, that doesn't really…," Noticing Nero's expression beginning to change the boy immediately grabbed Nero's hand. "My names Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR."

Shaking Nero's Jaune looked terrified. Noticing the door across the hall slightly open and the face of a redhead girl staring out Nero immediately knew what was going on.

"Well Jaune, i would like to thank you for the flowers but i'm sure another girl wants them more." Nero said gesturing towards the door behind him.

As Jaune turned around the door closed.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know the redheaded girl who was just watching you so intently through the door."

"Pyrrha, no we are just friends."

"Listen Jaune," Nero said grabbing both of Jaunes shoulders. "Just try, cause i can tell you you have a better with her then Weiss, cause i'm pretty sure Weiss is taken, OK?"

Just nodding Jaune turned around and walked into the room a few seconds later a boy with black hair in a green shirt and a ginger girl left the room and walked down the hall a few seconds later Nero heard the door lock. Turning back around and reentering team RWBY's room the girls of team RWBY stood waiting for some sign of what just happened.

* * *

Nero woke up in a semi comfortable bed. He rolled to his side and saw that the clock read six. He stood up walked into the dorm bathroom. Stepping out of the shower Nero looked over the scars now covering his upper body from surgery and wounds. Walking to his dresser opposite his bed Nero got dressed. Quietly finding his way to the small kitchen in the dorm room he checked the fridge and found it fully stocked. Turning on the coffee maker Nero began to cook breakfast. He looked at the clock and now it read six thirty. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee and sizzling bacon started to stir the rest of team NIGT. Pouring four cups of coffee Nero prepped on with cream and two sugars, and leaving the other three black Nero walked the sweetened cup of coffee over to Taylor's bed and set it down on the bed side table. Setting the other cups next to the other two member Nero took a sip of his coffee and finished cooking. The morning goes as normal as ever until Nero began to walk to the door.

"Where you going?" Ivory asked.

"Class, why?" Nero responded turning around.

"You don't know?" Before Nero could respond there came a knock at the door. Nero walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood Weiss.

"Morning Nero, seeing as there is no class for the next week because of the Vytal festival I was wondering if you would like to walk around the festival with me?"

"I would love to Weiss." Smiling Weiss grabbed Nero's hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

The two lovebirds found their way through the crowds of people.

"So," Nero asked as they found an empty bench to rest at. "When is your first match?"

"If you must know it is tomorrow," Weiss looked down at the ground with a slight blush. "you will be there to watch me? Right?"

"For you," Nero placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "I'd walk through hell, just to see you win." Nero leaned in and caught Weiss by surprise with a kiss.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Weiss half yelled half whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Just kissing my lovely girlfriend," Nero looked off into the crowd. "Even if she forgets my birthday."

Weiss sat there for a second before her face contorted into an upset state.

"No."

"Yes."

"When?"

"I'll give you a pass this time seeing as how I was kinda kidnapped," Nero looked back to Weiss. "Why don't we all go out to celebrate me and your team's victory tomorrow night, i'm sure Yang knows a good nightclub or something."

"I mean I guess, I'll ask Yang tonight."

"Thanks babe."

"I'm OK with the kiss but really, Babe?"

"Why not?"

"And why a nightclub?"

"Y.O.L.O."

"Don't you Y.O.L.O. me."

* * *

With Weiss

Weiss walked into her dorm room to find the rest of her team lounging around in their respective beds. Weiss walked to her bed and sat down to prepare what she was about to ask.

"Hey Yang?" Weiss called out.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you think you can take us, team NIGT, team JNPR, and team CFVY out to a night club of your choice to celebrate Nero's birthday… Please?"

The room went silent, all eyes were on Weiss. She sat frozen with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I mean sure, I'll send out the invite." Yang rolled back over in her bed.

After a few seconds Weiss began to hear a low chuckle that slowly turned into full blown laughter from the rest of her team.

* * *

Back with Nero

Nero walked through the corridors of Beacon when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the side. Looking down he saw a pair of chocolate brown rabbit ears, he softly placed his hand on her head.

"Hey Velvet."

Shortly after a voice called out.

"Nero? Is that you?"

Nero looked up to see the rest of team CFVY staring at him.

"Hey Coco, miss me?" Nero gave a cheeky smile as Coco ran up and hugged him.

"Hey you two calm down or my girlfriend will get jealous."

"I'm sorry," Coco said releasing the hug. "It's just that we were a part of the search team looking for you, we thought you were dead when we found," She paused. "When we found an alley with a large pool of your blood."

"Its OK i'm fine, i was just in a coma in Vacuo for four months," Nero shrugged his shoulders. "I actually just got back."

"How did you…" Nero cut Coco off.

"I don't know, I just did."

"Well I'm glad your back, and I'm sure Velvet is to, well good night Nero."

"Goodnight to you to."

The two groups walked in opposite directions back to their dorms for the night. Stepping into his dorm Nero immediately fell face first into his bed and fell asleep.

**Authors Note***  
Hey guys and or girls and or other,

It has been a while, and i'm sorry. School has gotten pretty hectic and like I said I am also trying to write a book as well. But don't lose hope, I still plan on updating TFS as much as possible. I have some crazy stuff in store for you guys in the next few chapters. If you notice anything I could've done better or any mistakes please tell me. I take all reviews to mind and I try to always respond. And sorry if you were confused after I changed my name.

Well until next time this is DG919, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

P.S. _**the man in white**_ Khalaq

 _The man in black_ Almawt

Nero with the rest of team NIGT sat in the stadium bleachers waiting for the event to begin. Nero took a sip from his soda and glanced around the stadium. Ivory bumped Nero with his elbow to get his attention.

"Hey man when is our match again?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"It's the first match tomorrow," Nero said grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Don't sleep in."

"Me sleep in, yeah right." Ivory scoffed.

Gale shushed the two boys as the fight began. Nero watched intently as team RWBY somewhat gracefully dispatched team ABRN. The entire time Nero's eyes were locked on Weiss as she fought.

 _ **You really love her don't you**_

Nero simply nodded in response to the voice in his head.

* * *

The limo Weiss had rented to drive their group to Yangs chosen club came to a stop in front of a rundown building with a bright neon sign. Stepping out of the car the group of teens stared at the building. The group all stepped out of the car dress in nice clothes. Nero, however, was wearing a long white and black coat which covered up his normal attire.

"Yang are you sure we are in the right place?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, this is the place." With a cocky smile Yang lead the group into the establishment.

Upon entering the two bouncers standing at the second set of door looked at the group before going pale and running through the second set of doors. As the group approached the second set of doors they opened and a man a little shorter than Yatsuhashi walked through closing the doors behind him.

"Before I let you in there you have to promise me there will be no," he looked at Yang. "Incidents, this time. I have some high profile vip's in tonight."

"Don't worry, we are only here to celebrate," Yang grabbed Nero and pulled him to the front of the group. "This guys Birthday."

"Last time you "celebrated" a birthday in here it got pretty messy, to think of it. Everytime you come her something of mine gets broken."

"It's just a coincidence."

"Sure, one last question you are all of age right?"

Without hesitation Yangs nods yes.

"Ok then," he opens the door and gestures to them to enter. "Welcome and please enjoy your stay."

The group walked into the loud club and found an empty booth to sit at.

* * *

The night was highly uneventful. That is until they were getting ready to leave. Nero had taken responsibility for the rowdy bunch of teens, and was currently trying to get them outside. With the help of Ren, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi he managed to at least get them grouped up inside.

"Has anyone seen Weiss?" Nero asked the group.

"I saw her out on the dance floor." a clearly intoxicated Yang responded.

"Okay, I'll go get her," he paused and looked at Ren. "You guys get out to the car."

"See you soon." Ren responded getting the group outside.

Nero walked across the spacious dance floor and finally found Weiss. However, she was in the middle of a group of people, the lead guy, by the look of him, was talking to her. Pushing his way into the group Nero got between the man and Weiss.

"Sorry man but we are leaving so she is going to be coming with me." Nero grabbed Weiss by the wrist and started to pull her out of the group.

Before he could make it out he was met with resistance.

"And who are you to tell her what to do?" The man now standing in front of Nero asked.

Nero gave this guy a good once over and noticed a few things. The man had a tattoo on his neck that matched the symbol of a know gang, he very clearly had a gun tucked in his waistband, and he meant business.

"Because I'm pretty sure I've bought all her drinks tonight so she owes me." He gave his buddys a smirk.

Nero looked back at Weiss and it was clear now that she had most likely had a few drinks in her system. Nero looked at her with disappointment.

"We will talk about this later," Nero said to Weiss before redirecting his attention to the man and his friends who now stood behind him. "Lets get so stuff straight. First, I'm her boyfriend. Second, she is way to good for you. And third, I recommend you move."

The man standing in front of Nero wasn't having it.

"She didn't mention a boyfriend, but after I'm done she probably will," This garnered a laugh from his crew. "And do you even know who I am boy?"

"No, I don't. Nor do I give a shit." Nero and this guy had been having their little standoff long enough to worry Ren and Jaune, who just so happened to walk up behind Nero.

"Need any help Nero?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Jaune take Weiss and get her to the car," Jaune grabbed Weiss's hand and got her out of there. "And Ren you can take my coat." Nero slipped off his coat which Ren caught.

Now visible was Nero's butler attire and weapons. This garnered both a few giggles from the crowd that had now formed and from the men standing in front of him. Nero rolled up his sleeves, and cracked his neck.

"You trying to be intimidating, cause I can't take you seriously with that get up on. But what I can tell you is that you should have just left." The man drew his gun and pointed it at Nero's head.

Nero took a few steps forward until the barrel was touching his forehead, and then in a swift movement disarmed the man and tossed it across the floor.

"If you want to fight don't be a little bitch and pull a gun."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry little guy, I'll speak up," Nero pushed a few clips on the harness that held his weapons letting it fall to the ground and then began shouting. "If you want to fight, don't pull a gun like a little bitch."

"That does it."

With that the man swung at Nero. A simple back step was all it took to dodge his punch. After fighting for most his life Nero was damn good at it. Thankfully Ren grabbed Nero's gear off the ground and got out of the way in time. After a few second the man had throw about ten punches but nero haven't thrown a single one.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?" Ren yelled.

"I didn't have a mom." Nero responded blocking a punch with his right arm and finally throwing his own.

He jabbed with his left catching the man in the ribs, before immediately following it up with a power punch with his right hand to the mans chin. This effectively rocked the man's world, and broke his aura.

"That was dirty." The man spoke.

"All is fair in love and war." Nero responded.

"What does…."

After speaking Nero closed the distance. Moving left then juking right. He jumped and brought his fist down with the power of Nora's hammer. The man's body hit the floor with a resounding thud. The men's crew, however, didn't seem to happy. Now surrounding Nero the largest one helped their friend up, while one of the others walked up to Nero and pushed him. He started to speak, but Nero, still in fight mode, cut him off with a mean jab to the face breaking the man's aura in one hit and followed up by an uppercut so mean it literally knocked the man's shoes off. His body smacked the ground. And the group looked to Nero. Nero simply put his hands up and gestured to the next one in line. But none approached, but Ren who simply put a hand on Nero's shoulder and activated his aura. The color washed away from Nero's face for a second before returning.

"It's time to go." Ren spoke.

"Agreed." Nero responded.

Putting back on his harness and jacket Nero and Ren walked out, but not before some final words.

"For future reference, don't be an asshole, or this is where you will end up."

Nero and Ren left the building and got back in the limo. The sweat rolled down Nero's forehead. Weiss scooted over and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." she said almost whispering.

Nero's only response was putting his arm around Weiss and pulled her closer without saying a word.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Nero hadn't gone to his room after getting back to Beacon, but instead he found his way up to Ozpin's office. Walking into the room Nero found it empty.

 _So he does sleep_

"Everyone has to at some point." Nero said to himself.

 _ **I didn't expect "him" to have to**_

"What do you mean by that?" Nero asked stepping towards Ozpin's desk.

 _Lets just say he is somewhat the same as you_

 _ **But vary different**_

Nero had become used to the secrecy of his new life and decided to not press questions he would rather not know the answer to. Walking around the desk Nero found that there was a single drawer in the desk. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the drawer. Inside he found a single manila folder, with the simple label "E.N.D.D.". Slowly taking the file out of the drawer Nero set it on the top of the desk and stared at it.

 _Open it_

 _ **I don't think that is wise**_

 _Come on goodie two shoes, live a little, have some fun for once_

 _ **Sure… fun**_

Nero could hear the disdain in Khalaq voice. Nero just stood there and stared at the file.

 _You've came this far just open it_

Almawt materialized and placed his hand on the file.

 _You deserve to know what is in this file_

 _ **Does he?**_

Khalaq now appeared on the other side of the desk

 _ **The way I see it, this is already a grave destruction of the trust he has for us Almawt**_

 _I don't see it like that at all, he hides all of this behind our backs… we deserve to know… He, deserves to know_

 _ **Why must you always….**_

Khalaq was interrupted as Nero put the file back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"I don't deserve anything," He looked at Almawt. "If Ozpin wanted me to know what was in that file he would have shown me. Furthermore why did I even come up here, this was stupid."

Nero walked towards the elevator. As he did the one other door in the office opened, and a very familiar sound was heard. It was unmistakable, the slow manantinus click of Ozpin's cane. Nero froze in place and hoped his ears were playing a trick on him.

"So, how was your night Nero?" Ozpin spoke.

It wasn't. Nero spun about to face Ozpin.

"It was pretty good," Nero paused and looked around. "Man this isn't my room, sorry about that, I'll get going."

Nero was able to get turned half way back around before Ozpin spoke.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Nero," He paused and opened the drawer pulling out the file. "Honestly though, I am proud. You passed my test."

"Test?"

 _Test?_

 _ **Test?**_

All three figures responded.

"Yes, I noticed the elevator on its way up so I hide in my closet to see what you would do," He flipped the file open and took the four pieces of paper out. "And I'll just say, I am very impressed with your actions."

Ozpin spread the papers out on the desk and motioned for Nero to come stand next to him. As Nero approached Ozpin spoke.

"From this point forward no more secrets."

Nero stood there and read over each of the pages.

"Why would you hide this?"

"The most powerful weapon in this world is information, and it must be protected from the wrong eyes."

* * *

As the shattered moon fell towards the horizon, the faint glow of light lit up the horizon. Nero and Ozpin had been talking for most of the night. Ozpin answered all of Nero's questions, no matter the answer. Neither of them had noticed but the clock that hung from the wall now read 6:30am, and just like every other day at 6:30, The elevator doors opened and no other but the great Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room.

"Good morning Glynda." without even skipping a beat Ozpin spoke without even looking up from the desk.

The previously clean pieces of paper were now covered in notes and highlighter. Glynda just stood there not even knowing how to respond.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Nero stood up, thanked Ozpin and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

As the elevator doors closed Nero heard for a split second Glynda start to freak out. Nero started to laugh and just enjoyed the ride down. He reached the bottom and as the doors open was meet by someone he had never seen before, but strangely felt like he knew him.

"Long time no see Nero." the man spoke.

He was tall, and wore a cape. Just as Nero went to respond the man was tackled in a flash of red.

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone, long time no write. I know it has been a while, but I've been focusing on school and the actual book I am writing. But like I said, I will continue to write, and post, new chapters of TFS when ever I can. Go check out my buddies story, it ties into mine and will help with the villain side of things. His page is _**Qrow-Whistler**_ , read the story called _**E.N.D.D.**_ and it should help you understand more.

And as always, any and all critiques, questions, or tips are welcome and wanted.

Until Next time,

DG919

P.S.

Here's the link to his story: s/12598486/1/The-Beginning-of-the-ENDD-Book-One-of-the-ENDD-Chronicles


End file.
